Marooned
by Necroblade
Summary: An AU story from Lucas' point of view. What would be going through Lucas' head if he had crashed the timeship?


Disclaimer: I do not own power Rangers in any way, as much as I wish I did.  
  
AN: At the time when Power Rangers: Time Force was first airing in the  
United Kingdom I was asked to write an English coursework with the  
title "Marooned". Of course my thoughts immediately turned to Power  
Rangers, as the Time Force were marooned in the 20th centaury. I wrote  
this essay with Power Rangers in mind, especially Lucas who had piloted  
the timeship. But in order to achieve an A* grade I made the story  
slightly AU. And here it is.  
  
The laugh echoed temptingly through the corridors of my mind. It brought up memories of a world left behind, of a life left behind. Memories of friends and family, of time and of space. It brought up memories of how I had got here.  
  
The air in my mouth soured as I relived the horrors. I remembered the ship as it had crashed into the city. The sparks and smoke streaming from the computer panels as they overheated and broke. The controls bucking and struggling in my hands as the ship was pulled to earth by the forces of gravity. The ground looming up in my veiwport hard and coming up to meet us really fast. The screaming of children as the mechanical creation plummeted towards them, its massive bulk threatening to squash them out of existence. The slamming forces as the time ship's nose crumpled up and the basic systems began to evacuate the ship. But there was never a chance to escape the engines overheated and exploded in a temporal backwash that left me here. Wherever here is.  
  
As I came over the top of the hill that I had been trudging up, a city came into view. Rows upon rows of buildings occupied the horizon. Grey towering monoliths, tall apartment buildings, and shorter houses. A concrete jungle, the urban jungle. The city peaked in the centre in its towers, spread out getting smaller as it got to the edges, and then it just stopped. A blot of colour on the green landscape. Black power lines made a maze through the city, asphalt roads wound through the city like a slithering snake. And of course the traffic, row upon row of cars; petrol powered environment polluting cars.  
  
I paced slowly toward the city, now I was on the road with the cars roaring past. People, happy, busy with their lives. The city up close was busy; cars and buses inched through the streets, people talked to one another as they strode down the pavements. The tall oppressing building towered up on either side of me obstructing my view and clamping me in. Ancient brand names like WHSmith, and Boots. Firms like these have all but died out in the future; in the future.  
  
By the year 3000 the world was a much safer place. The entire planet had been urbanised, all that was left was one big city. The "City" was split into different zones, the higher up the zone the better class. There was no real crime any more and all we had to deal with was strange monsters from the time vortex or unhappy persons trying to perpetrate an armed uprising.  
  
In the future everybody was genetically modified while still in the embryonic stage of development, the better qualities being used by those who have made a name for themselves. All the greenery was in several different parks at different levels, we had even colonised different planets and were attempting to take the galaxy by storm. Unfortunately that meant cleaning up the scum of society; which ironically ended me up here.  
  
There were so many people living in such a small space, so much noise and bustle integrated into everyday life. The noise and the bustle were almost too much for me, my senses jarring at every slightest noise. Too many people, it reminded me of the friends that were lost in the explosion. I needed to get out of the town.  
  
Once in the countryside I let my mind wander as the city grey turned into a greener colour. The world out here was so green, so different to the urban jungle's grey. The horizon was just a green line as far as the eye could see; a green line broken by roads and by power lines, but still a green line. The fields were a patchwork of colours, long tall plants swayed together in the wind causing waves to sweep across the fields.  
  
Now I left the road and strode away to be with my thoughts. With the time ship destroyed there was no way that I would be rescued. The time ship that was destroyed with my hands at the helm was my only ticket home. I had not just separated myself from a way home but also my friends. We were lost in time, we were marooned. 


End file.
